


Loki想要一些新花样

by Somaya



Category: Marvel's The Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somaya/pseuds/Somaya
Summary: Tony因为工作疏远了他的男朋友…





	

以下正文：

在Tony生命的前四十年里，他以为自己尝遍了惊世骇俗的事，但他没想到还有更惊世骇俗的人生在等着他，他的爱人是位与他有着巨大文化差异的神，或者外星人，当然，那位的确存在于神话里几千年了，但他依旧对地球（他的外星籍男朋友称之为中庭）文化有着近乎纯真的空缺，这意味着他们没办法像正常情侣那样手拉手把毫无目的散步当约会，倒不是说如果Loki是个中庭本土人类他们就能那么做。

总而言之，他努力过了，用墨镜跟鸭舌帽做伪装，当然，他们不会手拉手，就算伪装过后他们也已经够高调了，但大概就是因为他们没有手拉手，Tony自顾自说了一大堆过后转过头去看本该在身侧的他的男朋友，对，他本该在那儿。

无论他有多生气，他得克制住别让自己像个坏脾气的女友那样当街咆哮，他翻着白眼原路返回，只有那次他没及时找到他的男朋友，导致那位曾经梦想是征服地球的神举着根看起来跟拖把头差不多粗细的棍子指着那位棉花糖小贩老板的鼻子说：“我命令你为我烹调这道美食，中庭人。”

这是个两难的抉择，如果他当场冲上去，人们就会立刻认出他是Tony Stark而对他们穷追猛堵，他都能想象明天的报纸全贡献给他跟Loki街头狂奔合照的景象。但如果他不出现，放任Loki在那儿的话，那位脾气不怎么好的神会在最迟半个小时后生气，之后的麻烦是无法估量的。

权衡得失过后，总得有一个选择，Loki没让他们沦落到被追得街头狂奔的境地，他在人们聚集过来之前就把他们双双传送回复仇者大厦了，Tony还维持着起跑的姿势看着他的男朋友把小半串棉花糖递到他嘴边说：“你该尝尝这个，Anthony，你们有着九界内最优秀的厨子。”

这种情况多来几次，Tony很难不对外出约会产生心理阴影。这倒无所谓，他天性本宅，关在工作室里没日没夜地捣鼓也能算得上他所能想到最美好的日子，但他没意识到那会让他变成个糟糕的情人。

Loki在他的男朋友下一次把手伸过来的时候，先于机械手一步把一个东西递了过去。Tony发现自己抵住螺丝帽的不是起子而是一朵玫瑰的茎的时候终于意识到了他男友的存在，“哦，Honey，你在这儿。”

“不是那个对吗？”神漫不经心地撑着头，也许语气中还有点郁闷。

“不，这正是我所需要。”

“我知道你真正想要的是什么，我故意没把那个给你。”他怎么能祈祷自己有哪怕一点秘密骗过一位神，Tony发现自己手中的玫瑰变成了一把起子。

这大概是每个有野心的男人都会经历的一个阶段，事业还是爱情？

Loki没有那么幸运，即使身怀强大的魔法也并不能让他感情生活总是顺风顺水，当然，把某些寿命魔法偷偷用在他的男朋友身上以延长对方的生命这类事情他没少干，但他的男朋友是个工作狂，显然他不能用一点控制魔法把他男朋的性格也一并改变了，变了一点那就不是Tony Stark了，而他的男朋友是Tony Stark。

总而言之，Loki感到无聊了。

Tony的第二个失误是算漏了Clint。Clint本该是最不用担心的一个，他对自己被Loki控制那事一直心存芥蒂，尽管在听说了奥丁对Loki的惩罚过后稍微缓和了一点，但那不足以抵消Clint的防备心，他时刻防备着Loki。Tony有时候会觉得蛮有意思的，一个草木皆兵小心翼翼的鹰眼。

当天晚上，他结束一部分工作回到卧室的时间已经超过了凌晨两点，一般来说，他的男朋友会因为闹脾气而拒绝为他留灯。满室灯火通明让他挣扎在睡梦边缘的意识惊得清醒了过来，头皮发麻，满心警惕，为即将遭受的恶作剧考验。

“你需要自己进去看看，Boss。”

Friday的情报含糊其辞，Tony一步一迟疑，万分小心地推门走了进去。

他瞪大了本来就大得出奇的眼睛，嘴张成了一个O型。

神的两条修长的腿包裹在一种贴身的邪恶的黑色渔网织物里，上身线条美妙的肌肉被一种白色偏粉的紧身布料清晰地勾勒出来，而神的头上，一对修长的白色的毛茸茸的兔子耳朵，其中一只从中间半折垂下。

上帝啊，Loki漫不经心地如他平时那般双腿交叠饭看着一本幸运的该死的书。

Tony飞快地舔了舔不知什么时候变得如此干涩的嘴唇，他艰难地挑选着他脑海中为数不多能想起的词汇："你对自己做了什么，Honey？"

“Barton称这为中庭人的情趣。”有谁能在说出‘情趣‘这类话的同时与Loki同样理直气壮？“我们一起观看了那种叫电视的盒子。”

“然后你把自己打扮成了这样？”

Loki倨傲而自鸣得意的表情毫无帮助，当他这副打扮的时候。

“性幻想，角色扮演，性爱暗示……”一连串本该下流粗俗的词被那种优美的英伦腔调的迷人嗓音念出来。

“我绝对会去问问Clint，质问他带你看了什么片子。”Tony双臂撑在自己男朋友身侧，居高临下打量着他。

“很多，无论每一部都会出现至少一对处于一段关系中的人类。”  
“我该怎么解开它们？”他手指贴着那柔软的布料勾着了分明的肌肉的线条。

“一个响指。”神已经准备那么做了。

“不，不要魔法。”Tony抓着他的手阻止了他，“你完全不了解卧室情趣的精髓，这些是我的工作，必须由我一点一点把你从这里面弄出来。”

“你可以撕坏它。”神建议。

“嗯…”Tony呻吟着咬上自己男朋友那张语出惊人的嘴，“该死该死……”他不知在咒骂着谁，过了青春期过后，他从未如此情欲高涨过。

他急切地肯咬着这位邪恶的性感得惊人的神，听着他从喉咙里发出迷人的呻吟。相比他的失控，Loki显得游刃有余，他把夹在他们之间的那本书抽出来准确地放到了床头柜上，同时张开手配合Tony 的动作把他自己脱光。

Tony发现不对劲的时候，他与他接近全裸的男朋友吻得难分难舍，Loki的手滑到他的大腿上的时候，那块皮肤首先感觉到了不正常。

Tony从他男朋友的热吻中与对方拉开距离，他沉默地看了一眼自己被一层黑色渔网覆盖的腿，又抬头看了一眼他男朋友闪烁着微弱使坏光芒的绿眼睛。

“Loki？”

“我也不总是能百分之百零失误地控制我的魔法，当你是一位足够强大的术士的时候，你就得时常为力量失控而苦恼，越强大的力量，越难驾驭。”

Tony真恨自己在这个时候还觉得他男朋友脸上那种恶作剧得逞后的坏笑性感透了，在他有所行动之前，头上什么软绵绵的东西垂下来挡住了他的眼睛。稍后，他手里捏着一个兔耳朵发卡，黑着脸瞪着他的男朋友。

“Loki。”今晚他第二次用这种危险的语调叫他男朋友的名字，顺便一提，他现在一点都没有性致了，但Loki可不那么想。

“福利是双向的。”这期间Loki的手一直没离开他的屁股，Tony不想去计算自己的屁股被捏了多少次。

就算他状告自己的男朋友恋情内性骚扰，取证这环节会遇到很大的困难，大多数时候是他自己沉迷美色不可自拔。

Loki没给他多少思考的时间，Tony晕头转向地发现他们之间的位置被交换了，他躺在柔软的床垫上，Loki附在他的上方。

不，他不能，恶作剧之神低头给了他一个缱绻的黏腻腻的吻夺走了他那还能用来思考争夺床上权益的理智。

亿万富翁四肢瘫软地渴求着他爱人的亲吻，神的手指划过他的大腿根部，那块布料就跟开裆裤一样在关键部位敞开，他包裹在渔网黑丝袜里的双腿环着Loki的腰。

Loki实在爱极了那两团软绵绵的臀部在自己手中变形的感觉，渔网裤袜的开口处刚好露出对方的股缝，他把瘫成一团的Tony向前折叠。

Loki喜欢花大把时间仔细探索自家男朋友的身体，但他同样贪图魔法带来的便利。

柔软的温暖的内部包裹着他的手指，在润滑咒的帮助下，他在里面畅通无阻，无论多少次，他依旧像个初次造访的探索者一样，满是好奇的试探，翻搅，寻找着让Tony发出更多黏腻腻呻吟的方式。

随后，亿万富翁高高翘起的分身引起了他的主意，他严谨而小心翼翼地触碰了一下那个热情的小家伙，Tony在颤抖，他放下Tony的双腿开始专注地抚慰他的前面。

Tony不顾一切地把自己欲望的中心往他的手里送，亿万富翁断断续续地要求着：“快一点……”

Loki观察着黏腻的白液体从那顶端汨汨淌出的景象，力道合适的摩擦能让它流出更多，他的手指已经先于大脑指令一步打着转控制气流的转速跟密度磨蹭Tony的阴茎。

亿万富翁因这新奇的触碰带来的浓密快感而弓着身体狂乱地呜咽着。

Loki观察到那顶端在一阵紧缩后喷射出大量白液，他并不想在现在离开Tony的身体，所以一些不可避免地喷溅到离得过近的脸上。他用手指从脸上沾了一滴并用舌尖舔了舔，他敏锐地捕捉到亿万富翁覆盖在水汽后的瞳孔一阵紧缩，他弯着唇再次把那双瘫软的腿抬了起来，看着那些在灯光下亮晶晶的白色液体向后流淌过那两团挺翘的软绵间的缝隙。

他第二次入侵了那里，Tony大张着湿漉漉的眼睛感受着被开拓的感觉，Loki完全埋进去的时候，他们差不多同时喟叹出声，那种缓慢的磨人的酥麻感让他无助地抓破了床单，Loki从不让他一下被满足，恶作剧之神即使在做爱的时候也不会忘记观察探索，他掌握了差不多全部Tony身体上的秘密，熟知每一个让他疯狂的点位。

Loki第一次从他里面退出去的时候，他的身体自发徒劳的挽留，Loki第二次撞进来的力道大得超出了他的预期，他猝不及防爆发出一声高亢的呻吟。

紧接着，他的喉咙里只能发出痛苦而愉悦的急促喘息声，直到感觉到自己被灌满，高温的液体在浇在使用过度而格外敏感的肠道内壁上，他微张的嘴被另外两片唇瓣堵住。

当Loki从餍足的睡眠中醒来，某个懒鬼依旧蜷缩在他怀里手脚并用扒着他睡得不省人事。

他可以用一个瞬移魔法把自己解脱出来，他没那么做的理由是他不想那么做，不想挣脱一个拥抱，这想法对Loki来说有些可怕，胸膛里涌动着奇怪的带点酥麻而温暖的情绪，还有种微妙而陌生的被依赖以及想要去依赖的心情。

他的男朋友喟叹出一声慵懒的柔软的鼻音，懒鬼睡眼朦胧地勾着头啄吻着他的下巴，小胡子蹭得那里痒痒的。

他怎么可能挣脱这个……

几天后，Tony意识到这一切并没有那么容易结束，他的夜晚变得一天比一天火辣，就算他的男朋友别做任何额外准备，只是穿着浴袍站在卧室里，就足够让他浮想联翩了，更别提什么黑皮紧身衣，底下完全镂空的邪恶护士装，豹纹丝袜……

够了，就算他大部分时间是躺在床上不用出力那个，但第二天腰酸背疼累得起不了床的也绝对是他，而辛苦耕耘了一晚上那位反而显得神清气爽。

他最近花了太多时间与他的男朋友沉浸在荒淫无度没羞没臊的活动上，没完没了的糜烂生活……

Tony半是痛苦地呻吟着，他晃眼看到了陆军军官打扮的他的男朋友，哦，天，一个穿军装的Loki……

领口缺了最上面两颗扣子没扣上，他一定是故意没把自己最爱的他的锁骨的线条遮上，他的身体已经最好准备决定扑上去与那些扣子斗争，剥光对方，并把那位可恶而性感的神吞吃入腹。他绝不承认他还没开始行动的原因是因为他腿软了。

Loki对Tony痴迷于自己魅力的表现非常满意，他总能让Tony把注意力从那些该死的工作上转回到自己身上。

他没有吃占了他男朋友注意力的工作的醋，神不会吃醋。

——END——


End file.
